


Got it Bad

by Denyce



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a Fellowship celebration/get together, Orli discovers he & Lijah both still have feelings of love for someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got it Bad

Scanning the rooftop, Orli squinted against the sun's heated glare until he saw a figure, and he called out. "Hey, Doodle, that you?" The figure didn't turn around or acknowledge him though he caught a hint of cloves in the air before he actually saw the puff of smoke. Orlando knew of only one person who smoked those things—Elijah.

Not bothering to wait for an invite, Orli continued his climb up on to the rooftop and made his way over to where Elijah was sitting, then gingerly sat down beside his friend.

They were at least three stories up on Dom's roof. The view was even more spectacular from this position as they sat facing out toward the ocean. He glanced down, only getting a sparse view of the patio through Dom's wild garden. The sound of laughter rang on the other side of the house toward the gazebo, where most of the guests currently part of a couple still mingled long after the ceremony.

Two weeks ago, Dom had taken charge; he had declared that a renewal of vows was the best reason for an impromptu _Fellowship_ get-together. Dom had readily jumped in and offered to host the nuptials at his new digs for Sean and Christina. He wasn't wrong in doing so; the new house was gorgeous, pitted in luscious surroundings of Hawaii. Later they discovered it also gave Dom the perfect opportunity to announce his engagement to Eva. Not that people were surprised -- everyone had suspected and seen it coming, or at least most people. With a sideways glance; Orli nudged Lijah's shoulder. "Thought you quit?"

Elijah didn't turn or acknowledge Orli, only shrugged in reply.

It wasn't that Lijah was hiding, though he was. Or that he had started smoking again, though he had. No, what concerned Orli was Lijah's silence. The Lijah he'd known over the years was never silent, not even in sleep. Elijah drooled, and babbled nearly non-stop; it was disgusting and adorable in a weird way. It was actually how Elijah got the nickname Doodle, which made absolutely no sense—except to Dom and Billy. Crew and later interviewers thought it was a reference to Yankee Doodle and of Elijah being the youngest American within the _Fellowship_ , and they just let everyone believe it. They knew the truth in that Doodle was the one that stuck, thankfully. Originally it was 'droodleman', or some such nonsense that had more to do with Lijah's drool than anything else. It had been Dom's twisted idea of a bad joke, something before caffeine that he had come up with in the wee hours before feet and make-up.

Right from the beginning it had been easy: the closeness, camaraderie, flirtation. It had been easy to embrace those emotions; _the Fellowship_ became more than just the roles they fulfilled on set. But things changed.

He couldn't even pinpoint when things had changed for Elijah, but it was long before the first film was released that Lijah had fallen hard for Dom.

His shoulders sagged as he continued gnawing on his bottom lip, trying to think of something inspiring to say. Nothing was forth coming. Taking a deep breath, Orli decided for honesty. "Doodle, I'm sorry. Should have said something, before…" His teeth raked over his lips nervously adding, "Kinda expected it when they got back together—thought you did, too…" He trailed off, interrupted by a door opening and closing directly below them.

Sounds of stilted laughter between heavy breathing, and what sounded like groping kissing, filtered up to them. It wasn't Dom with Eva, or the newly wed couple, Sean and Chris. Orli exhaled a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. Grinning, as the sounds were becoming more illicit, Orli dared a glance at Lijah, and was pleased to find Elijah looking just as intrigued.

Together they leaned over to get a better look at the obviously affectionate couple. At first Orli couldn't see either one, only the shadowed form of the guy's back. Orli tilted his head for a better angle and squinted; at the same time he heard groans from the obscured figures—both male.

Delightful intrigue quickly turned to trepidation then suspicion as the muffled sounds drifted upward. Garbled grunts were followed by plea, _"Sean, please…"_

Immediately Orli recognized the voice. It was Karl, Karl and Beanie. Not that it actually sounded like Karl, as he had never witnessed Karl in such a private moment, but he knew. Immediately he was ready to bolt but yet frozen in place, his grip tightening on the gutter ledge.

He shouldn't have been surprised; he knew they were together, had been for a while. Also understood they wanted to still keep things quiet, or at least Karl did. If he recalled correctly Hunter was still young and like any kid didn't deal well with his dad being gone for weeks or months at a time. Added to that, at least according to Viggo, Hunter's mom was always giving Karl a hard time about his new lifestyle and choice of partner. It seemed to be the main reason they kept things quiet even among the _Fellowship_. Not that the _Fellowship_ didn't all already know—they did... just like they all knew about Elijah and Dom, and knew or suspected how he felt about Sean. At least, until he got better at pretending that he wasn't knee deep in love with Sean like Elijah was with Dom.

Though it was also possible out of respect for him Orli was the real reason they weren't more open or ever flaunted their relationship even among friends. Though he'd never openly asked or admitted he still had _feelings for Sean_ , he was grateful for their discretion all the same. Over time his track record had become outrageously bad, especially after several drunken fiascos back when he was still lying to himself and believing he had outgrown his requited love for Sean. During the filming of Troy, he had repeatedly given himself away, blatantly wearing his feelings on his sleeve. Sean, Eric, and even Brad would've had to of been daft, blind, and stupid not to get that he still had major feelings for Sean. It didn't help that he had almost accosted the man, or that at one point Viggo had even flown out to distract him. Viggo and Eric had offered advice along with shot after shot. Nothing and no one helped. Even Kate understood it better than he did. Eventually she had had enough and broke it off with him, and he couldn't even blame her when she did.

Afterwards, he had thrown himself into work, purposely concocting a persona and applying his skills whether he was around any of the _Fellowship_ , the general public, or the world at large, projecting that he was happy, single and unattached, just grateful to be working, though that part was true enough.

He even used the persona around Elijah, not that it worked with Lijah where it was the whole pot-kettle-black thing. He really did understand everything Lijah was going through over Dom. Though it wasn't something they ever discussed or shared heartaches about, they just knew and were there for each other, and sometimes it went even further than that.

A breathy moan of _"please"_ interrupted his reflections, bringing Orli right back to the present. He remembered where he was and whom he was hearing – it was Karl begging Sean, that it was Sean's kisses, his touches, that were making Karl sound like a cheap whore. It stabbed him to the heart and only emphasized the point that Sean wanted Karl, not him.

 _So needy, and hard for me…_

 _Sean, please…_

Shocked, Orli cringed; he didn't want to listen to this, he needed to get the hell out there, now!

Though he couldn't move, paralyzed in the moment and silently cursing himself for it. At the same time he felt perverse pleasure in hearing Sean, of what Sean really sounded like. This time, it wasn't in his head, a fantasy, or some character from one of Sean's films that he had concocted.

No, right now, a few feet below him, it was Sean who was shoving, taking what he wanted, making Karl needy.

Trapped, Orli closed his eyes. He was fucked! There was no way he could move without making some noise that'd announce his presence. AND there was no way in hell he was going to allow that to happen. Just the thought of it made him dizzy, of either of one of them catching him, knowing that he was there up here spying on them. They all ready thought he was a pathetic fuck Well, maybe he actually was pathetic, but he wasn't spying. Not on purpose, at least not initially, but then he'd have to explain why he was up on the roof in the first place.

Then it'd all come back to Lijah, and he knew without asking that Lijah wouldn't want them or anyone else to know he was up here, least of all Dom.

 _Sean chuckled; You want me to take care of that?_

 _Seannnn_

 _Nice to know that you know my name, it's a start… how far, Karl?_

 _Anything Sean, anything._

Orli ground his teeth, biting the inside of his lip; no, he was royally fucked!

 _Anything? That's pretty broad, but I like it._

Helpless, Orli just sat there, eyes closed, hearing every sound, every word, wishing his beating heart would drown them out. Instead, his hearing was more acute, adding to the visual in his head.

There was a rustling of clothes, then Sean's voice. _Yes, that's good, more, there… yes!_ followed by silence, and then only by Sean's soft moans. Gawd, Karl had to be on his knees. It was information overload. Just Sean's voice had him swooning. Added to that, Sean was standing just below him, his cock hanging out, getting blown by Karl. His own cock was hard, and throbbed in synch with Sean's minute moans.

He wanted to ease his own cock, to fuck his hand, but he couldn't move. His fingers just gripped the gutter rail tighter. He could tell Sean was close…

 _Yes, come on baby…that's it, yes, deeper, gonna fuck…_

The rest was garbled a string of unintelligent words strung together until suddenly Sean was silent. In Orli's mind, Sean's body was quaking with pleasure from his orgasm.

Minutes later, he could hear Sean's soft hushes and coos to Karl. _Can't let you come, you know that. But I think its time we should get going, yeah? Let's go find our Harry, and then I can watch you convince him to let you out of this torturous creation of his... though not before I fuck your pretty arse and you mouth is stuffed with Harry's cock._

Truly stunned, Orli just sat there.

 _Texted Harry, he'll meet us. There now, all presentable. Come on love; let's go say our good-byes._

He barely heard the soft clicks of Sean's cell or Sean voice as everything slowly started to finally faze out into white noise. Only a replay of, _Let's go find our Harry_ … Harry, Sean and Karl together? Why? His mind screamed in agony and dazed wonderment: Why him and not me? He had no answer, and with a new clarity knew he would never receive one.

He didn't know how long he sat there, only that it was cooler. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the sun nearly gone. Lijah was sitting at his side, an arm around his waist.

It wasn't often that they did, but right now he needed—needed to forget, and needed to feel. And if he wasn't mistaken, Lijah needed it just as badly. "Wanna fuck?" He didn't even bother to look at Lijah; even to his own ears he sounded harsh, desperate and raspy—exactly what he felt and how he wanted it.

At Lijah's nod, he finally let go of the gutter rail and briskly rubbed his hands over his thighs; the blood rushed back into his numb fingers.

Once they got down, they wouldn't bother saying their good-byes to everyone else—at the moment he knew neither of them cared.

As it was, Lijah had stayed with him, so he was positive someone would have noticed he was missing. It had to have been a couple of hours since he'd found Lijah, but no one had come looking—or if they had and spotted them, they'd left them alone. If he could have, he'd have laughed at how pathetic they were. But it didn't matter. All he wanted right then was to get away and have Lijah fuck him through the mattress, physically trying to make sense of what was senseless.

Lijah would give him what he wanted – rough enough to bruise, and mark as he fucked him. And he'd take it, all of it, just to feel something beside the emptiness.

It'd be like it was before—in the dark, desperate, each groping, grabbing, skin against skin, frantic to get off. There'd be no lights on, never lights: it'd intrude on the fallacy of their fantasy. A need that'd never be fulfilled as each would be thinking of someone else—the illusorily third party of their abject fucking. If one felt a wet face, both would ignore it.

In the morning he'd be alone, but it'd hurt a little less.

FiN~~


End file.
